Amor Vincit Omnia
by Vanity-Sky
Summary: Valentine's Day has always been an eventful day for them. Supernatural AU. Kacchako w/slight Tododeku/Kirimina.


AN: THE FEELS. That is all.

Summary: Valentine's Day has always been an eventful day for them. Supernatural AU. Kacchako w/slight Tododeku/Kirimina.

Happy reading~ :D

Amor Vincit Omnia

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"C'mon, Kitty Kat! We're gonna be late!" a young five year old witchling Ochako excitedly tells a six year old werewolf pup Katsuki. She takes him by the hand as they run across the bridge connecting both sections of his treehouse home.

"Stop calling me that stupid nickname, 'Cheeks!" Katsuki barks back with a slight annoyance in his tone. He isn't a cat dammit.

Katsuki's mother Mitsuki watches as the little witch takes her son with an amused smirk on her lips. "Don't wander too far into the woods!" she calls out as she hears both kids promise they won't.

"What's the damn rush?" Katsuki asks as Ochako's grip on his hand loosens and instead she weaves her little fingers with his, swinging their held hands together.

"Today's Valentine's Day!" she giggles and causes herself to begin floating right next to him. She was tightly holding onto a woven basket in her free hand as pink glitter specks surrounded her.

Katsuki rolls his eyes as he tugs on her hand to get her to deactivate her magic. "Isn't that a human holiday?" he lowly growls but it comes off as a tiny whimper.

He internally groans, wishing that he could come off as intimidating as the older wolves he greatly admires.

She gracefully comes down, fixing herself and makes sure that none of her treats fell out.

Ochako thoughtfully hums causing Katsuki to pull her back and stop their trek towards the graveyard. "I don't wanna celebrate their crappy traditions!" he stomps his foot in the dirt ground crunching leaves in the way.

Ochako knows how much he and the other wolves in their community despise humans but from what she was taught in her coven about humans - not everything about them was bad. "We'll be exchanging sweets with our friends" she tries explaining while lightly tugging on his hand to continue walking.

"Tch" Katsuki grits his teeth baring his fangs.

He didn't fight her on this but he wasn't exactly agreeing either. They continue their route heading over into the fog and mist of the forbidden forest.

The forest was home to all supernatural creatures that believed in coexisting with one another. Those with ancient traditions kept to their own covens, packs, and territories but the forest was open and welcoming to all.

"They're here! They're here!" both witchling and pup can hear from the distance as a wispy little glowing ball of light manifests itself into a six year old ghoul. Izuku eagerly waves to his friends as the vampire next to him meekly waves back while shielding his eyes and body from the ghost boy's blinding aura.

Sitting next to them on tipped over logs were pups Eijirou and Mina, witchlings Tsuyu and Momo, vampire Yosetsu and a boy and girl created of various corpses, nuts, and bolts - Tenya and Mei.

Ochako quickly let go of Katsuki's hand to run over to where their friends were sitting. She greeted everyone with hugs. Placing her basket down on a patch of mossy grass, she smooths the skirt of her dress under her before sitting down and ushering for Katsuki to join them.

Katsuki carefully made his way towards the group, making sure not to touch any of the silver laced tombstones and graves. He's always hated the graveyard but it's where, reluctantly, one of his friend's lives.

The group talked for a bit while they waited for Izuku's dad to come back from his errands. The blond-haired skeleton looking ghoul had surprised the children by bringing snacks they could roast over an open fire as he supervised them. By the time the sun began further setting, the kids decided it was best to end their festivities by exchanging their sweets.

The way they understand the human holiday was that it was simply a day to appreciate a loved one. They were still far too young to think of romance as it grossed (most of) them out. And seeing as it was a school night, they couldn't linger any longer out in the forest without adult supervision.

"Oi, why'd ya give everyone chocolate and not me?" Katsuki grumbles as he crinkles the cellophane wrapping of his peanut butter cookies. He was a sucker for Ochako and Mrs. Uraraka's baked goods (especially peanut butter flavored) but he didn't feel it was fair that he, Eijirou and Mina were excluded out.

"Dude, Auntie Mitsuki would kill you and then us for having chocolate!" Eijirou spoke up as a shiver ran down his spine. He's never had chocolate himself but he's heard the (horror) stories.

Katsuki knew he wasn't allowed to have candy but he still didn't understand the fuss over it. What was the big deal?

Ochako hesitates as she looks down at her small collection of chocolates and debates with herself. She knew Auntie Mitsuki's warning but she too didn't understand why the pups couldn't have any and they were so yummy too!

"Maybe Auntie Mitsuki is scared you'll get a tummy ache, Kacchan" the wispy ghost boy tries to reason as the quiet vampire to his side nods while sucking on a blood pouch.

"Shut it, nerd!" Katsuki yells as he leans over on Ochako's side and snatches away a single dark chocolate truffle.

"It's your funeral" Ochako darkly jokes with a deep sigh. She believed that the best lesson was learned first hand. There was a reason why Auntie Mitsuki was opposed to sweets, especially chocolate and only trying it once would give them the reason as to why.

Katsuki hated being told what to do and he was generally vocal about it too but he also wasn't for breaking the rules too much. Especially his mother's because she wasn't just his parent but also alpha pack leader of their wolf clan.

Mitsuki would kick his ass.

But first she'd have to deal with saving her son's life.

"Waaahhh! I'm so, so, sorry!" Ochako frantically wails as she rushes through the leafy forest floors with a haste spell. Her magic was still out of control as she sprouted mushrooms and tiny flowers while leaving a trail of pink sparkles in her wake.

"Please don't die on me, Kitty!" she blubbers as she tries to focus on the giant leaf cradling Katsuki right behind her.

The poor pup was curled into himself, clutching onto his aching stomach in a fetal position as his body burned with thick droplets of sweat beading around his face and neck.

"M…Mooooom…" he weakly croaks as they reach his treehouse home.

Before Ochako could call for his parents, Mitsuki was already rushing down the spiraling stairwell to meet the children.

"What happened?!" Mitsuki worriedly asks with a rise in her voice. She was trying to remain as calm as possible so that they wouldn't be alarmed any further - especially the young little witch wailing like a banshee.

"I accidentally killed Katsuki!" Ochako cries as she rubbed at her eyes, pink cheeks glowing red and snot dribbling down her nose. "He wanted yummy choco and I… and I…" she hiccups, "I gave it to him!" she continues to wail as she begins to float up.

Masaru quickly picked her up in his arms to soothe her as he cradled her while his wife dealt with their son. "I'll call the Uraraka's, dear" he says as he takes Ochako away from the scene.

"Sheesh… there's a reason why mothers say things…" Mitsuki talks to herself, shaking her head. "But you curious pups just don't listen" she trails off as she picks up her feverish son from the large leaf.

She takes him inside and cringes at the fact that she'd need to give him a small dosage of mistletoe in order to induce vomiting. Mitsuki hated the fact that she had to bring her young pup even more pain and discomfort before curing him of the mild chocolate poisoning.

Since that day, Katsuki not only learned the reason why his mother had banned chocolate from their own and the rest of the pack but also grew to hate the damn thing.

Twelve years later, he hasn't touched a single piece of chocolate or gone near the cocoa plants that grew in the witch's coven. And every year he was disgusted by the constant reminder every fourteenth of February with the piles of sweets filling his locker to the brim at school.

Children who lived in the forbidden forest attended school in the outskirts of said forest in a small abandoned town. It was far off from any human civilization and hard to find on any map. The school was like any other in terms of general education with the addition of including specified lectures for the various species of students and a mandatory safety class on encountering humans. The school itself was located on a grandiose campus split into three sections: elementary, junior, and high school.

Each section had its own color-coded pin but the students were allowed to wear whatever they pleased as far as uniforms were concerned. As a third year, they had to wear a rich purple pin on their person.

Due to the wolves, the pins had no trace of silver in their creation. Half the time Katsuki forgot to even wear his because he always had it shoved into his book bag. Ochako would always snatch his messenger bag and take out the pin for him, stabbing it right into the left side of his long tattered green jacket.

"Really, 'Cheeks? Who the fuck cares, we're graduating soon" Katsuki grumbles as he kicks around the fallen heaps of chocolates and love notes littering the floor of his locker.

Ochako was well aware that the werewolf in front of her was popular despite his loud and at times grumpy personality. She knew Katsuki, he was a sweet guy in the most unconventional way.

"Oooh someone's stealing hearts today, I see!" she ignores the thundering of her own heart, silently praying for it to calm its haste and not cause her to be clumsy with her magic in front of him.

It was no secret to a number of their friends, especially Izuku who sneakily used his ghostly abilities to meddle with her woes, that she has been crushing on Katsuki since she was old enough to know what a crush even was.

She never acted upon it in fear that he might reject her or think she's mocking him. When it came to witches, werewolves felt inferior to them for the fact that many witches only saw them as beasts to tame rather than the person they truly are.

Ochako never wanted Katsuki to feel as if she was trying to dominant and train him. Besides she wasn't really sure if her coven would even allow her to have a relationship with a wolf. Witches were expected to marry other spell casters or vampires. They for some reason had no problem with undead bloodsuckers but not wolves which was a stupid rule.

"You know I hate this shit with a passion" Katsuki tells her as he picks up a single gaudy and overly frilly heart shaped box from the floor and hands it to her.

"I do but that just means I get a whole month's worth of _extra_ sweets!" she happily giggles, taking the box from his hands not missing the way he fidgets in place to hide the fact that his tail was wagging.

He usually wagged his tail whenever he did something considerate for her. She always found it cute which didn't help her wishful heart any.

The bell rang before they could continue their conversation. Just as Katsuki was about to ask her about the whereabouts of his expected peanut butter cookies. He'd deny it to anyone that he was looking forward to the baked goods. He could practically feel his mouth watering at the thought alone but the day wasn't over just yet.

"Whatever" Katsuki was finally able to slam his locker shut when Ochako swished her finger to collect all the fallen treats with a simple gravity spell.

They went their separate ways to their classes. Ochako towards her botanical potions class and Katsuki to his lycanthropy history class.

The young witch had difficulty concentrating on her studies and being of any help to Tsuyu - her lab partner when she'd catch a whiff every so often of the peanut butter cookies she had stored in her bag. She meant to give them to Katsuki in the morning but she had been running late to her first class after dealing with trying to get Izuku to stop sinking through the floorboards of the gymnasium when he confessed to her that he was having a, in his own words, a 'gay panic attack' over Shouto.

Said vampire had walked into the gym ready for class with Yosetsu at his side. Basketball cradle in one arm and a small mountain of valentine's gifts balance in the other. By the time he had reached the duo, Ochako had successfully managed to keep Izuku tangible enough that he wouldn't show himself to the basement level again.

Which he's done countless of times before. One time, he even disrupted a zombie 101 class which Tenya and Mei had both taken as an elective. It was quite the surprise for them seeing their friend having gotten stuck into the corpse of a young Victorian man whose body had been donated to the school in the name of science.

Izuku had shivered from the memories of being stuck in someone else's body for a few hours before he relaxed his frazzled mind enough to escape. And also his dad needing to guide him through it.

Ochako always had her hands full whenever it came to dealing with her friend's own messy love life. And Izuku having one of his frantic episodes caused her to make sure he would be okay after during passing. He assured her that he would, it was just this holiday that always made him act funny or at least more so than usual.

She had giggled while playfully shaking her head at his antics. Kissing his wispy, cool freckled cheeks as she bee-lined her way towards Katsuki's locker and barely managed to talk to him.

There was always lunch time, which she was looking forward to having that precious time to _hopefully_ give Katsuki his (what she knows to be true) highly anticipated treats. Ochako had been gifting him the same thing for years that it wasn't until recently when a visiting coven of (nasty) witches and warlocks from the black swamps had put an awful thought into her head.

Werewolves were nothing more than oversized dogs. Bipedal sure, but they still had pointed ears and tails. To them, a wolf may be a supernatural shape shifter but the full moon revealed their true nature which again, was, oversized (feral) dogs. And by Ochako giving him (Katsuki) one of his favored treats (peanut butter) she was no saint. In her own way, Ochako was grooming her 'pet' to be obedient to her. To serve only her.

That had gotten under Katsuki's skin. His nostrils flared, he gritted his teeth, and his eyes glowed a murderous alpha red as he yelled and called them ignorant witch bitches.

The exchange witches simply laughed and had snapped their fingers with a chant to place heavy metal chains onto Katsuki's wrists like a prisoner. They had frowned at the fact that silver based spells were banned from the school. The black swamp witches did as they pleased while pretending to follow school rules.

Ochako recalled a time after they messed with Katsuki that they had crinkled their noses and made fun of the werewolves 'stinking up' the halls. Eijirou and Mina had unfortunately had an unpleasant encounter with them as well. The witches had switched their beef stew lunches for a soupy canned dog food mixed with kibble.

One of their own, a tall blonde witch named Camie had grown tired of the endless cackling coming from across the cafeteria as she walked towards the other side. She roughly placed her hands on the table where the girls were seated and leaned her body forward. She slightly turned her head and winked at the pair of wolves instantly turning their food back to normal and then turned again to force the others to apologize while holding their gaze in a spell.

Ochako had grown to like Camie. She was the only genuinely nice one out of the bunch but that still didn't excuse the fact that her fellow coven sisters were acting out of line. Especially with their desire to conjure up silver and being unable to. The most they did was make dog jokes and berate the forbidden forest coven for not treating their wolves like property after the blonde had (somewhat) calmed down their cruel pranks.

The brunette had felt bad for the wolves but Katsuki had told her not to worry about them and to not listen to whatever bullshit the witch bitches were spewing. Since then, she had stopped baking as much as she used to.

She wasn't trying to tame anybody and hated the fact that, that's how it'll always look like in the eyes of fellow witches. Ochako's baking had always been a given. No matter how hectic the school week was - everyone looked forward to Friday's when she'd bring her baked goods and when she stopped, of course, everyone had questioned it.

Especially Katsuki, who knew that there was more to it than her just creating lame excuses for the others to believe. But no, not him. He's known her for too damn long that he could pick out her quirks in his very sleep.

Ochako had been bothered by something but the (incredibly) stubborn witch wasn't telling him shit. He figured she'd open up on her own terms, when she's ready so he thought the best he could offer her was to be honest.

Katsuki had told her that he missed her baking. He didn't care what it was, it could be her famous apple pie and he'd still devour the whole thing.

And because Katsuki had revived her desire to bake, especially for their annual friendship gift exchange (Katsuki was adamant on them not referring to it as Valentine's Day) she had gotten to work.

Izuku, Shouto, and Yosetsu were the firsts to receive their special sweets which consisted of regular double chocolate for the ghost boy and spiced blood filled ones for the vampires.

Slowly as the bell rang and classes rotated, Ochako had gotten rid of most of her gifts. The only ones left were for Katsuki, her favorite mummy wrapped teacher Aizawa and she figured giving Camie sweets wouldn't hurt.

It would sort of be like a 'thank you' gift for her keeping her own coven in check.

When the lunch bell rang, Ochako told Tsuyu that she'd meet them in the cafeteria later. Taking her time, she neatly placed her textbooks, journal, and pencil pouch back into her bag as she carefully took out the peanut butter cookies cutely wrapped in a holographic cellophane bag adorned with a pink paper heart with his name written in her bubbly cursive writing on it.

She was already giggling at the thought of Katsuki groaning at the fact that she went all out for his gift. Normally she'd just hand him a medium sized plastic container and tell him to return it later but not today.

Ochako was feeling giddy, taking light steps as she practically floated down the hall towards Katsuki's locker. Tiny glowing pink particles filled the air around her as she rounded the corner and immediately stopped before the two around the corner could see her.

She released her subconscious spell as she felt her boots make a minuscule sound on the linoleum floors. Katsuki might have heard her but he seemed too preoccupied to care. Mustering up the courage to sneak a peek, she needed to see it for her own. To confirm that her eyes weren't deceiving her.

Katsuki had Camie aggressively pinned against his locker as he held her jaw with sharp claws. A deep ferocious growl rumbling in his throat as he gave the blonde a hot searing open-mouthed kiss. The sight was one thing but hearing Camie make a needy moan was another as she fought back with an equal passion.

Ochako's heart felt like it didn't just break but shatter in that moment. Of course, who was she kidding? Camie was gorgeous, tall, and blonde. A straight ten out of ten for anyone lucky.

The brunette couldn't compete with that. She should've realized sooner that Katsuki would never want her. Childhood friends turned lovers? Ha, she felt completely and utterly foolish.

She was well aware that she wasn't the only one who liked the blond wolf but… she didn't think it'd hurt this much seeing him tangled with someone else. To see him giving another such a passionate and intimate kiss that she could only dream of.

No. She wouldn't spiral down that dark road.

Katsuki only saw her as a friend and nothing more. He didn't even know about her crush on him so at least their friendship is safe even as she felt the dark shadowy wisps tingle her skin and usher her away into a dark portal.

She needed to leave this sight. She needed to go home.

With the threat of tears stinging her eyes, Ochako dropped her heartfelt gift to the floor as she allowed the shadowy portal to grow big enough to where it would swallow her while. As she made her turmoiled escape from the school grounds, she didn't get to see the part where Katsuki roughly pulled away from Camie and spat out an inky yet chunky black substance.

"I'm getting real fucking tired of your coven's shit!" he growled with black dyed fangs.

"Yo, same am I, fam! There's like, only so much I can do about 'em babe" Camie deeply sighs. If it wasn't for her, Katsuki would still be choking on the black slug that some of her coven's witches had planted in his lunch. They were mainly targeting the wolves and wanted to up their game by doing something a little bit more extra than just forcing chocolate down their throats.

He was about to yell at her some more before thanking her for her help until he paused feeling his ears perk up and sniffed the air. The air had a small trace of a rose and jasmine petal scent and an earthy sweetness of peanut butter.

He ignored Camie's questioning posture with her eyes scanning him over with her arms crossed and body leaning against the lockers. Katsuki walked further down the hall and turned the corner when he found a spilled mess of cookies on the floor and a torn paper heart with his name on it.

"FUCK!" he cursed as he harshly kicked a random locker. Ochako had been there and she most likely saw something she misinterpreted. Weaving his claws through his blond spikes, he tightly gripped his hair as his mind raced.

How the hell was he going to explain himself to her? He could already guess that the shadows had taken over to comfort her. Ochako wasn't like the other witches who relied on dark magic. She's good, dammit!

Katsuki knows how powerful of a witch she is but her power stemmed from a mutual agreement with nature. She only took what she needed in equal parts and replenished the gifts some way. She was too empathetic to steal energy. Dark magic didn't follow the same rules - it was greedy and selfish.

The blond wolf had only ever seen Ochako tap into _that_ side once after the great warlock Sir Nighteye had died. She didn't know how to cope with seeing her mentor pass on and it was _hell_ trying to get her to go through the stages of grieving.

"Oi!" Katsuki snaps at Camie as he jogs right back to her, "You can use dark magic, right?" he urgently asks as the blonde in front of him quirks a curious brow at him.

"Yeah but it's not my style" she tells him in a serious tone. It's one of the reasons that sets her apart from her own coven. They all used some degree of black magic but not Camie with her reverse and undo spells she uses to counteract theirs.

"Fuck that! I need you to open up a portal!" he glares at her as she frowns and thinks about it.

"Why? This isn't like, asking me to ship your ass to candy land or something" Camie hesitates to fulfill his request.

"Like I don't fuckin' know that! Someone…" Katsuki grits his teeth, still feeling the aftertaste of ink and bitterness on his tongue, "someone very special to me needs me" he tells her as his tense expression falters morphing into genuine concern and fear for a split second before he regains his original composure.

Camie clicks her tongue and exhales a long held breath. "Alright, I'll totes help you. Just don't stay in there for too long" she warns as she takes out a piece of white chalk that was hidden between her breasts. She bends down to begin drawing the symbols needed for the spell.

When the drawing was complete, she used Katsuki's school pin to prick his finger in order to let a few drops fall into its center. The circle activated and manifested an abysmally black portal with shadowy wisps seeping out.

"If you succeed, it'll spit ya right back home!" Camie tells him as he nods and enters the cold and dark realm.

"Ow!" Katsuki yowls in pain when thick thorns manage to pierce his skin and get stuck to the side of his arm, giving his jacket even more holes. The place he entered was surrounded with tangled thorn covered vines and bushes with white roses dripping with a silver substance.

From the strong alloy scent in the air, he could immediately tell that the roses were bleeding out liquid silver. Shit. That's just what he needed.

The wolf reluctantly tears into the bottom hem of his tattered jacket to cut two pieces off. Wrapping the fabric onto his fisted grips he begins to shred into the vines that weren't near the rose bushes. His cloth soaked up the droplets of blood coming from his knuckles as he made a large enough gap to crawl under.

Discarding his dirtied makeshift hand guards, he paused when he felt his spine tingle. Something wet and cold had landed on his warm cheek. Looking up he sees the first signs of snow sprinkling down on him. He turns his hand palm up to momentarily watch the tiny slush dissipate and run down the lines of his palm.

He closes his fist watching as the watery blood stains the frigid forest floor. It was like being inside an upside-down version of the forbidden forest. One that was shrouded in cold solitude. The area around him was quickly growing dense in snow as he, a werewolf, even felt the chill in his bones.

"I gotta find her fast" Katsuki tells himself with a small chatter of his teeth. He avoided even more rose bushes and a silver pool. What the hell was up with this place? The more he ventured deeper into the dark realm, the more it was showing him his worst nightmares.

"OCHAKO!" he roars, desperate but determined as he shivers when another violent gust of wind pushes him forward. He kept switching his call between her given name and calling her, 'Cheeks.'

Twenty minutes later he comes across a clearing. A frozen lake surrounded by tall, bright trees being weighed down with a thick amount of snow and icicles in their tree branches. If he didn't know any better, it was a beautiful sight.

In the middle of the lake he sees a singular fallen tree log with Ochako sitting in the center. The sight would've brought him immense relief if it wasn't for the heavy dark cloud raining down on her. She was completely drenched.

"Ochako!" Katsuki rushes towards her as he reaches out. He nearly audibly gasped at how icy her hand felt. She was numb to his touch with a glassy faraway look in her normally warm and cheery chocolate brown eyes.

"'Cheeks, say something, anything" Katsuki urges, licking his dry lips as he begs, "_please_"

He slightly moves away from her when he hears an uncomfortable sound of something snapping as Ochako moved her frozen legs to curl them into herself. The sound alone made him cringe.

She wrapped her arms under her knees and hid her face within them as she mumbled out. "Kiss"

Katsuki didn't need her to elaborate, knowing what she was meant. "It's not what ya think" he crosses his arms over his chest, "the other witch bitches planted an ink slug in my food. Camie saw me choking and fuck, I don't know, she had a heart and decided to help me!" he grumbles hating that he needed help from her.

He respected Camie enough that she didn't get on his damn nerves like the rest of her coven did but that didn't mean he necessarily liked her.

"It hurts" Ochako whispers as her body begins shaking like a leaf. "It hurts" she repeats now losing Katsuki on what she's mumbling about.

He knew her. She wouldn't let the darkness consume her after knowing the truth. The rain cloud above her disappearing was proof of that but this was something else. Something much more deeply rooted within her. She would've called it off but the shadows were beginning to creep out from the cracks in the ice. "We can't" she vaguely says as she shakes her head forming mini icicles in her droopy hair.

Katsuki kneels down in front of her, ignoring the pain of the ice burning his knees with their intense chill. "What is it…" Katsuki licks his lips again and finishes with wobbly lips, "Angel?"

He hears a whine escape her lips with a choked sob. "Please, don't call me that Kitty Kat. _Please_"

Katsuki rarely used the nickname because she'd jokingly tell him in the past that it made her feel bashful. She was trying to protect her heart from the bittersweet truth. They weren't compatible creatures.

"Ochako, look at me" he softly tells her as he gently tries to get her to budge from her hiding position.

A few seconds pass with the howling of the wind carrying a flurry of snowflakes around them. Ochako finally feels safe enough to control her emotions. The dark wisps of the shadows slowly retracting back to where they came as she looks at Katsuki's waiting eyes.

His eyes shone like two rubies. Beautiful, warm, and concerned.

"I'm not upset anymore over the kiss" she tells him with quivering lips as her wet tears chill on her chubby pink cheeks. "I'm upset that I dropped your cookies!" she half-jokes with a sniffle.

"You can't be fuckin' serious!" Katsuki barks out a laugh, briefly shielding his face in her freezing hands as his natural body heat tingles her hands. He looks up a second later, giving her an adoring look. "Now tell me, seriously this time. What the hell has you so down on this shitty day?"

Ochako wipes away at the icicles stuck to her cheeks. "Us"

"Why? I'm me and you're you. Nothing's changed?"

"It… hasn't but I don't think I could keep lying to myself"

"About?"

"Liking you, you big dummy"

"Okay so I like you too?"

Ochako shakes her head, a shiver running down her spine from the chilled sensation. Katsuki quickly takes off his jacket to place it on her. He rubs her arms to create friction as he waits for her to continue with reddening cheeks.

"You're my best friend, Katsuki, but I've been _in_ love with you since forever. Did you honestly think I baked so much just because we're friends and I like it?"

"I figured you just had a giant sweet tooth!" Katsuki feels his own blush spreading as he grits his teeth. "Why would liking me that damn much cause you to seek out the dark forces?!"

"I just… got caught up in feeling hopeless. Y'know, my coven and your pack. Mitsuki may love me but that doesn't mean I have any right to claim you and with my dad being my coven's head warlock I just… I doubted he'd steer away from old traditions"

"Yeah because I'm expected to mate with some other wolf while you're stuck marrying some dumbass spell caster because we have _zero_ say in what _we_ want. Is that it?"

Ochako stays quiet as the realm around them begins to shift. Katsuki quickly gets up from the ground to stand close to her as they watch everything spin back into the forbidden forest.

She didn't need to confirm that, that's exactly what she was thinking. "It also doesn't help that the black swamp coven witches said something to me…" she meekly taps the tips of her fingers together.

Katsuki deeply sighs. "Fuck them! We decide what we want, ya hear?! I'm the next alpha in line. I won't let traditions dictate and tell me who I should love!"

"'Love'?" Ochako squeaks out.

"Shit!" Katsuki scuffles his boot against a patch of leaves in the dirt. "Yeah, I fuckin' love you too, 'Cheeks" he mumbles out, looking away from her general direction.

Ochako didn't expect her heart to feel so full as she got up from the log to shake herself dry with a simple spell. She then took hold of his injured hands and healed them with a kiss. "I'm happy" she confesses as she weaves their fingers together.

"You're taking us back to school?" he questions as she giggles with a shake of her head.

"No, we're going to my house to bake!" she tells him as he gives her a look. "Hey, if you want cookies, you're gonna have to lend me a hand this time!"

Katsuki groans. While he was a great hunter and knew his way around a piece of meat – he wasn't the greatest when it came to baking.

"Fine but ya better not start a damn flour war" Katasuki grips her hand, narrowing his eyes at her.

Ochako dramatically gasps, clutching her chest. "I would never!"

Oh, she most definitely would.

They made their way to her cozy cottage home where they spent hours getting distracted by a small baking war. By the time they were finished, they were covered in flour and egg wash, laughing and joking as if nothing scary had happened that day.

Ochako had feared the future for several reasons but now she looked forward to it. Now knowing that Katsuki felt the same way. That they get to decide their futures and not their parents or the people who make up their different groups.

While they waited for their cookies to finish baking, Katsuki dusted off his shirt from flour coating it. He glanced over to the brunette witch with a small smile gracing his lips. He tugged on the clasp of his red collar choker to take it off and nonchalantly handed it to her.

"Huh? What's this?"

"I'm yours"

"EH?!" Ochako made herself float up as she quickly slapped her hands to the skirt of her dress to stop it from flying up. "Katsuki, you can't just say things like that!"

"Why the fuck not? It's the truth" he lazily extended his arm up to yank on her elbow to bring her back down. She came down with a _plop!_ and a small cloud of flour around her.

"I know… but still" she blushes as they hear the oven's timer ding. "Cookies are ready!" she says as she escapes her embarrassment with the excuse of dealing with their hot sweets.

Katsuki had been anticipating this all day. For as much as he hated this particular human holiday, he figured that not _all_ of it was bad.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

This is a super late valentine's day idea. I will try to update again close to white day! Like all my story ideas, this one took a life of its own and grew longer and longer the more I just let things flow. LOL. Whoops.

I'm sure no one is complaining. I love the supernatural au with everyone being different creatures so much! And this was fun to write. It feels like forever since I've posted anything on here since I've been doing more mini Twitter fic threads lately.

Come find me over on twitter at: vanity_skyyy.

I don't own Katsuki Bakugou nor Ochako Uraraka and all other characters mentioned or those that will be used in this fic – Boku No Hero Academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi.


End file.
